


Вдоль красной реки

by Red_Sally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдоль красной реки, моя радость, вдоль красной реки.<br/>До синей горы, моя радость, до синей горы.<br/>(С) Б.Окуджава, "Ночной разговор"</p><p>Бернард (Бен) Бартон - здесь: брат Клинта Бартона.<br/>Написано в рамках мультифандомного благотворительного аукциона по заявке  Vagdalena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдоль красной реки

Наташа коротко поцеловала Клинта в висок и перекатилась на бок, ложась рядом.  
Она могла бы сейчас сказать что-нибудь, что говорила обычно: подстраховаться от рецидива, прежде чем возбуждение схлынет и ему на смену придет душный холодок бессонницы. Но ни сил, ни желания не было. Доктор Картер была права: им стоило поговорить обо всем, оставив за дверью шутки про последствия когнитивной рекалибровки. Шутка давно перестала быть забавной. Клинт уже месяц не покидал башню; руководство аккуратно раздавало задания другим агентам, а он исправно посещал психотерапевта и молчал.  
Поначалу Наташа приняла это за обычный откат. При атаке читаури все они действовали на адреналине, времени на размышления не было, не говоря уже о времени на долгие задушевные разговоры. Клинту пришлось тяжелее, чем остальным – белые пятна в отчетах и косые взгляды штабных преследовали его до сих пор, хотя само вторжение уже успело стать просто частью истории, папкой в архиве.  
Но все оказалось куда сложнее, чем рассказывала Картер, расписываясь перед Наташей в собственном бессилии. День за днем, безуспешно пытаясь разговорить его, Наташа убеждалась в этом. Приемы, к которым она прибегала, подбираясь к причинам его состояния окольными путями, не давали никакого результата. Они двое слишком хорошо изучили друг друга. Пора было действовать в лоб и надеяться, что это сработает.  
Клинт неподвижно лежал на спине, глядя в потолок. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось. Он поднял руку и застыл так, лениво соображая, то ил положить ее под голову, то ли обнять Наташу и попытаться заснуть. Она села, возвышаясь над ним, и он тут же перевел мягкий взгляд на ее грудь.  
\- Иди ко мне, - предложил он.  
Чем дольше Наташа медлила, тем тяжелее было смотреть, как лицо Клинта твердеет, точно маска, и знать, что именно он опять пытается спрятать.  
\- Он не вернется, - сказала она без вступлений.  
Он вздрогнул и кивнул, коротко усмехнувшись.  
\- Пусть попытается.  
Наташа знала его почти как себя. Она улыбалась так, когда боеприпасы кончались раньше, чем противники. Всем бывает нужно, чтобы их выслушали. Но Клинт не Старк, который открыл настоящую охоту на Бэннера, когда захотел выговориться. Тут уж неизвестно, чем закончилось бы дело, не появись вовремя доктор Картер.  
Но даже она потерпела поражение с Клинтом, и Наташа не понимала, как подступиться. Она отвыкла смотреть на него как на очередной объект, как на боевую задачу. Перед нею был Сокол, агент Бартон, просто Клинт, и она растерялась.  
Но тут его взгляд вдруг прояснился, сфокусировавшись на ней, стал пристальным и цепким и совершенно перестал вязаться с его расслабленной позой. Только натянутой тетивы у уха не хватает, подумала Наташа. Того, что он начнет говорить, она не ожидала.

_***_  
Стрела выглядит вполне обычно, не считая небольшого утолщения над самым наконечником. Еще один маленький злой секрет, повторяет Локи, вертя в пальцах занятное оружие, слишком старомодное даже по меркам современного мира. Чтобы попасть в цель неуклюжей утяжеленной стрелой, нужно обладать отменной меткостью и невероятным везением.  
\- Наденьте бронежилет, сэр, мы подъезжаем, - беспокойно произносит Клинт, голос звучит глухо от шума двигателей, и пальцы еще танцуют вокруг древка, когда Локи, отвлекшись, поворачивает голову.  
\- Десять минут… осторожно, сэр!  
Локи удивленно смотрит на длинную царапину поперек ладони, а Клинт отбирает у него игрушку и прячет за спиной.  
\- Надо же, она еще и острая, - смеется Локи.  
Бартон секунду озирается, ища, чем промыть царапину, а потом прижимается в ладони Локи губами, слизывая выступившую кровь. В этом жесте нет ни капли чувственности, одна лишь рабская услужливость, но Локи все равно вздрагивает, когда теплый язык осторожно касается кожи. В его глазах Клинт читает детский интерес, отчетливое желание спросить – ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь? Остается ли в зачищенном сознании хотя бы нить, связывающая его с прошлым? Со всем, что было пережито и прочувствовано до того, как магический заряд достиг сердца.  
Клинт знает, что это просто показалось Локи забавным – касаться посохом не головы, чтобы подчинить разум, а груди, чтобы завладеть сердцем. Любовь – вот что на самом деле рушит города и подчиняет миры, потому что только за любимым живое существо пойдет куда угодно и сделает все, что прикажут.  
В глазах Бартона – прозрачная непроницаемая синева чужеродной магии.  
\- Довольно, - Локи отдергивает руку и, когда машина останавливается, выходит первым. Костюм – дорогой отлично скроенный черный костюм - почти ничего не весит, так что быстрый шаг превращается в низкий полет.  
Клинт провожает своего господина немигающим взглядом. В мозгу роятся обрывки фраз, клочки образов – ничего не выделить, ни за что не зацепиться. Одни наслаиваются на другие, мешая различить, упорядочить, выбрать – до тех пор, пока он, сделав над собой усилие, не изгоняет их прочь, на периферию сознания, оставив себе одну насущную задачу. Десять минут. Обратный отсчет.  
Девять минут. Локи открывает люк в крыше и спускается на технический этаж.  
В коммуникаторе играет музыка.  
Восемь минут.  
Какая-то занудная классика, но она снова вызывает к жизни целый сонм смутных воспоминаний: полутемная комната, голубоватый блеск дисплея, черное постельное белье, она любит черное, темно-рыжие волосы на подушке, холодные блики на растрепанных прядях. Неуловимое, текучее движение – и темно-рыжее льется сухим холодом на грудь, и она смотрит победно, сверху вниз… Клинт мотает головой и снимает первого часового.  
Семь минут. Локи спускается по лестнице. Музыка становится громче, скрипки и виолончели – к черту виолончели, он снимает еще нескольких и проходит за периметр.  
Шесть. Третий танец за вечер – на этот раз в паре с жертвой, Клинт почти видит перекошенное лицо ученого за миг до того, как тот падает на жертвенный камень. Магия посоха что-то сделала с ним: он смотрит глазами Локи и своими одновременно, и это должно пугать его, но вызывает только желание разглядеть больше. Может, это и имел в виду Селвиг, говоря, что видит суть? Мысль странно злит Клинта: неприятно и больно думать, будто кто-то еще может видеть бога так же, как он. Ему хочется думать, будто у него хоть в этом есть что-то свое, исключительное право и дарованная как знак благоволения способность, но чем больше он об этом думает, тем тверже уверенность: у него ничего нет, только дурацкое «сэр», малоупотребимое к Локи, которого язык не поворачивается называть иначе как господином.  
Пять. Глазное яблоко. Если бы Локи не принял всерьез глупую шутку, можно было бы обойтись методами почище, но выбирать не приходится.  
Темная память пробивается, прорывается сквозь тугую пелену холодного синего света. Густо-алая и горячая, как расхристанная постель, она заставляет руки едва ощутимо дрожать, пока Клинт командует группой, опустошая хранилище иридия. Здесь и сейчас он живет эмоциями бога, его радостью от краткой удачи, его желанием увидеть опущенные головы коленопреклоненных. Но где-то совсем рядом, за ледяной стеной мутными сполохами отсвечивает чужая память, отвлекая, маня к себе, соблазняя заглянуть чуть дальше, чем позволено, приоткрыть дверь, за которой Локи прячет свой разум.  
Четыре. Что-то идет не так.  
В наушник врывается грохот электрогитары, и Клинт понимает, что удача – та еще сука. Их накрыли, накрыли по-глупому; приказ к отступлению, который должен отдать Локи, все не звучит, и с каждой секундой промедления сознание Клинта все сильнее мутится от подступающей паники. Он ждет еще, медлит до тех пор, пока вдруг чужой взгляд, ставший частью его собственного, не гаснет и происходящее с Локи не обрывается в полную неизвестность.  
Нечто похожее он мог бы испытать, если бы лишился глаза или руки. Пустота, провал, черная тьма там, где только что были ярость прерванного таинства, боль, удивление и какая-то беспомощная, пронзительная обида. Клинт молчит и не меняется в лице; он сам дает команду к отступлению и, когда группа с грузом уже продвигается за территорию, к припаркованным машинам, делает то, чего ни при каких иных условиях не сделал бы, несмотря на соблазн. Ломится всей волей в стену из синего льда, за которой сейчас царит непроглядная тьма. 

_\- …А может, потому что мне до смерти надоело выходить виноватым там, где любой другой на моем месте получил бы награду и похвалу. Что бы я ни делал, чего бы ни добился, всегда найдется хоть один промах, хоть крохотное, но упущение, в твоих ли глазах, в глазах ли отца. Все равно где, в игре, в битве, на пиру, в простом разговоре – моя рука недостаточно тверда, мой язык недостаточно учтив. А сам я – недостаточно ас для аса. И вечный укоризненный взгляд жжет мне спину, куда бы я ни повернулся._  
\- Ты заблуждаешься, брат. Отец любит тебя. Мать любит. И никому ты не дорог так, как мне.  
\- Почему? Потому ли, что рядом со мной ты кажешься старше, выше, чище? Потому что мне никогда не прыгнуть выше головы, и, как бы я ни старался, я никогда не стану для отца по-настоящему равным тебе?  
\- Но мы равны настолько, насколько могут быть равны братья. Не вини меня в том, что я раньше родился на свет.  
\- Так почему я виноват в том, что появился позже? Ты знаешь, что это такое? Тебе неведомо, каково это – быть всегда вторым, всегда после. И тратить годы на попытки смириться с этим – только для того, чтобы понять, что никогда не смиришься. Потому что никогда не перестанешь чувствовать взгляд, говорящий: все могло бы быть иначе. Все могло бы быть лучше, но не стало и не станет.  
\- Локи!  
\- Я с изъяном, Тор. Я сам – изъян. Пятнышко ржавчины на парадном доспехе Одина. И судя по тому, как ты глядишь сейчас, я виноват и в том, что поразил этой ржавчиной даже тебя. 

_Что-то ненормальное сквозит в этом разговоре. Тьма так и не рассеивается, но Клинту не нужно зрение, чтобы понять, что за разговор ведут двое. И то, как звучит голос Локи, заставляет слепо искать источник, надеясь найти, прикоснуться, дать понять, что здесь и сейчас он действительно заблуждается. Хотя бы потому что на свете есть человек, готовый ради него убить, предать, пойти на смерть. И он пойдет, он хоть сейчас расправится с самим Тором, лишь бы голос Локи перестал казаться таким растерянным и безутешным._  
Несколькими секундами позже Клинт начинает думать, что был обманут. Разговора никто не вел на самом деле, он был целиком в воображении, в тайных помыслах Локи, мечтающего заставить брата выслушать его. Сознавая это безысходное, невысказанное желание, Клинт ненавидит Тора так, что по-прежнему готов застрелить его, ориентируясь только по эху голоса в чужой голове.  
Он не помнит, как добирается до них. До них всех: парадный вход в здание заблокирован толпой, испуганные люди, еще не понявшие, что все закончилось и опасность миновала, мечутся, стараясь отыскать убежище, спрятаться, скрыться от страшного чужака. Зрение Клинта сужается; почти пропадают слух, обоняние, ощущение земли под ногами: он бежит, почти летит, повинуясь четкому, как линия прицела, сигналу: постепенно яснеющему сознанию Локи. Он даже успевает увидеть его: неподвижную фигуру под грудой смятых доспехов.  
На периферии мелькает красное, обдавая его непрошено ярким образом из прошлого. Длинные волосы, неестественно густая и глубокая рыжина, крупные локоны, разметавшиеся по подушке в случайном гостиничном номере. Он бьет не глядя, и конечно, она успевает уйти из-под удара. Пока он пытается приподнять Локи, все еще блуждающего где-то на грани забытья, к ним устремляются сразу три смутно знакомых Клинту фигуры: красно-золотая, красно-синяя, красно-черная… Слишком много красного.  
Красные потеки на бесполезном доспехе заставляют Клинта поморщиться.  
\- Я ведь говорил вам, сэр, что бронежилет был бы надежнее… - отчитывает он, но в ответ слышит только полузадушенный хрип. Запоздало приходит паническая мысль – что если в этом теле что-то сломано, черта с два можно понять это под слоями ткани и железа, но вдруг от попыток двинуться станет хуже?  
Красные тени становятся багровыми, приближаясь вплотную. Клинта мало заботит то, почему они движутся словно сквозь толщу воды – мгновение растягивается, и за ничтожное время он успевает подумать еще о дюжине малозначительных вещей вроде того, откуда же он может знать эту красноволосую женщину, или как глупо они, должно быть, выглядят со стороны: зря он подставился, выскочив сюда вместо того, чтобы перестрелять противников с безопасного расстояния и дать господину передышку…  
\- Держись, - сипит Локи, схватив его за шиворот, неловкой рукой выдирая волосы на затылке. – Держи-и-и…  
И они вместе падают на пол в своем временном пристанище.  
Клинту кажется, что он видит лица тех, кто остался по ту сторону, на улице ночного Штутгарта, и даже слышит разочарованный рык Тора, упустившего добычу и шансы на поединок – хотя этого никак не может быть. Он поднимается с пола и снова без толку пытается помочь подняться Локи, но тот слишком тяжел. Чтобы избавиться от доспеха, нужен самое меньшее лазерный резак, а его под рукой нет… Мысли путаются, образы наплывают один на другой, обрывки подслушанного разговора отдаются эхом в голове, отскакивая от клочков других слышанных и полузабытых фраз и слов. Багровая пелена стелется перед глазами спутанной гривой красных волос – чертова фурия настырно пытается взломать щиты и заслоны, которые так легко и играючи выстроил посох Локи. Клинт мотает головой – и заваливается на пол в приступе головокружения.  
Несколькими часами позже Локи все-таки выковыривают из доспеха. Что произошло в те несколько секунд боя, которых Клинт не видел и не слышал, еще нужно выяснить, а пока все они поставлены перед фактом: командир вышел из строя. Командир лежит в наспех оборудованном медицинском боксе, и Клинт понятия не имеет, как так вышло, что среди тех, кому Щ.И.Т. насолил в свое время, нет ни одного медика. По крайней мере, ни одного выжившего медика, оставшегося в своем уме. Сам он стоит столбом посреди бокса, и нет силы, способной сдвинуть его с места.  
В налитых кровью глазах Локи читаются гнев, укор – его ослушались – и удивление: его спасали. Однако не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: как только он встанет на ноги, он рассчитается с Клинтом и за ментальный взлом, и за нарушение приказа, и за сорванные планы. А случится это скоро.  
\- Этого не произошло бы, если бы я не был вынужден работать втемную, - говорит Клинт. – Вы должны больше доверять мне, сэр.  
\- Ты не понимаешь меня, - констатирует Локи равнодушно, пропустив мимо ушей просьбу и скрытый в ней упрек. – Это я не справился. Снова.  
Нервное движение его тонкой руки, блуждающей по груди над солнечным сплетением, притягивает взгляд Клинта, раздражающее полубессознательное движение все не прекращается, Локи перебирает и перебирает пальцами, то ли слепо ища что-то, то ли желая прижать ладонь к коже и не решаясь это сделать. Помедлив, Клинт берет эту руку в свои и сжимает, переборов удивленное сопротивление.  
\- Сейчас же отпусти меня, Бартон, - вяло требует Локи.  
И Клинт внезапно вспоминает совсем другой голос, который, кажется, где-то очень далеко отсюда рассказывал ему совершенно другую историю, умоляя дослушать. Еще одно существо, отравленное болью, обидой, одиночеством, злорадствовало над старыми ранами, пытаясь сделать себя еще злее, еще яростнее.  
Надтреснутый и сердитый голос Локи возвращает его к действительности.  
\- Убирайся отсюда. Мне надо подумать. Завтра задействуем план Б. 

***  
\- Я так и не понял, что это было. Очередная подстава, проверка на вшивость или что-то настоящее. Тот разговор. Глядя на Тора, я бы не сказал, что он какой-то особенный образец душевной чуткости. Так что, поздравь меня, я купился. И даже когда действие посоха стало рассеиваться, потому что Локи слабел, я хотел остаться. Думал, что это и есть его план. Привлечь внимание, заставить говорить о себе, дать знать, что он жив. А вся эта каша с войной и мировым господством – просто ширма. И когда Тор придет за ним, все вернется на свои места.  
Наташа вздохнула.  
\- Слишком сложно, согласен. Но он же бог обмана, в конце концов. Я не мог думать о нем, как о полном психе, и видел обиженного озлобленного подростка, мечтающего доказать старшим, что он тоже чего-то стоит. Это было похоже на меня и на Бена, и… - он растерянно умолк на полминуты. – В конце концов, если бы Коулсон не дал мне шанса, а пристрелил в свое время, я бы сейчас об этом не рассуждал, верно?  
Она кивнула. Отчего-то вспомнилась некстати вечная присказка: как в Будапеште.  
Будапешт оказался подставой. Они были дезинформированы, попали в окружение и едва унесли ноги. Наташа сама не понимала, почему вспоминала об этом как о легкой прогулке.  
\- А потом? – спросила она.  
\- А потом ты мне врезала, и, когда очнулся, я понял, что стрелял по своим. Что сдал огромное количество людей и слил столько информации, что меня надо бы трижды казнить за государственную измену. Думая при этом о Бене и о втором шансе. Такая глупость. Свой-то шанс я, похоже, просрал.  
\- Нас не готовили к тому, чтобы противостоять инопланетной магии, - пожала плечами Наташа, но вышло, будто передернула. – На твоем месте мог оказаться любой.  
\- Да брось, - он неожиданно рассмеялся, и Наташа придвинулась ближе, опустилась, ложась грудью ему на живот, положила подбородок на скрещенные руки. – Ты-то сразу поняла, что надо делать, и сделала. Отличный был удар. И никаких сомнений.  
Он протянул руку к ее волосам, и она потерлась о ладонь, как кошка.  
После того как портал захлопнулся, она не выпускала скипетр из рук, пока Тор не отобрал: перед самым отбытием в Асгард. Пальцы прикипели к гладкому игрушечно-яркому металлу, ладони свело, как будто скипетр мог в любой момент начать вырываться. Это ощущение преследовало ее почти неделю, как если бы все, что она умела и для чего была предназначена, это держать покрепче проклятую железку. Неприятное ощущение, но оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что она испытала, только взяв скипетр в руки.  
Он был разумен. Нет, умом Наташа понимала, что потроха у него, скорее всего, такие же, как у электронного дворецкого Старка, и он просто подстраивается под обстановку, как любой искусственный интеллект. Но было что-то еще в том, как он уговаривал ее. Увещевал, приказывал, сулил и обещал. И она его слушала, потому что, черт подери, у него были очень заразительные желания. Он хотел ее – ее разума, ее воли, ее власти. Он предлагал ей возглавить армию захватчиков. А когда понял, что ей наплевать на армию, не сдался, а предложил ей то, от чего отказаться было куда сложнее.  
Жизнь и свободу для Клинта. Голову Локи на блюде. Деньги, чистый паспорт и покой. И смерть всем, кто когда-либо переходил ей дорогу. Месть и безнаказанность – лучший в мире коктейль. Железяка знала, за какие ниточки дергать. А Наташа смотрела в воспаленные глаза Селвига, там, на крыше, и слушала. И отнюдь не сразу вспомнила, зачем вообще туда забралась.  
Клинт уже был свободен, и этого скипетр – чем бы он ни был – не знал. Поэтому изрядно удивился, когда Наташа воткнула острие-секиру в полумагический механизм и портал стал закрываться: она физически ощущала ярость и изумление, исходившие от синего кристалла, впаянного в золотистые лапки над широким лезвием.  
Месть она вполне могла организовать сама. Из всех заманчивых посулов остались только деньги и смерть Локи, и вот тут ей стало по-настоящему противно. При ее работе сложно было сохранить веру в человеческую совесть, но вероломство волшебного артефакта из другого мира вывело ее из себя. Она вцепилась в нагревшийся металл, слишком остро чувствуя, как тот сопротивлялся, пытаясь найти в ее глухом мысленном «Катись к чертям» хоть одну брешь и снова заставить себя слушать.  
Потом она смотрела в разбитое обиженное лицо Локи, совсем не похожее на зловещую гримасу, которую она запомнила в стеклянной клетке. И представляла, как он вот так же слушал безмолвное обращение. Что ему обещали? Чем грозили? Долго ли он противился и противился ли вообще? И не сказать ли ему, что при первой же возможности его чудесное оружие решило сменить хозяина?  
Когда Тор подошел к ней и пророкотал: «Отдай», – его голос звучал мягко, как далекий-далекий гром. Гроза шла стороной. Но Наташа очень живо представила себе, как ветер выдирает с корнем старые деревья, как бешеный ливневый поток вымывает из земли камни, и те катятся по дну новорожденной реки, проламывая русло; как молнии бьют в землю одна за одной, высекая искры и разжигая пламя… Ее пальцы разжались. В мощных руках Тора скипетр выглядел как позолоченный консервный нож. И Тор был глух к посулам и угрозам: все, чего он хотел, было при нем. Это ясно читалось в безысходном взгляде Локи. Если бы он мог, он непременно отметил бы это вслух.

Наташа посмотрела на Клинта и улыбнулась. Тот самым наглым образом спал, умудрившись облапить ее и прижать к себе, как ребенок – любимую игрушку. Она опустила голову: под ее ухом ровно билось сердце Сокола. Он спал спокойно – даже вечно насупленные брови приподнялись, и от этого его лицо казалось совсем мальчишеским.  
Хорошо, что спит, подумала Наташа. Рассказать ему, что он был прав, можно будет и позже. Что Локи был именно тем, кем казался. Что он сам был обманут и действительно нуждался во власти лишь для того, чтобы ощутить собственную нужность. Правда, тогда придется признаться, наконец, что сомнения ей очень даже ведомы. Я сам – изъян, вспомнила она и невольно зашевелила губами, но, произнесенные, эти слова оказались горькими на вкус.  
Она сплюнула и решительно улеглась обратно, устроившись у него на руке. Жалеть Локи она будет потом. Однажды она пожалеет всех потерянных мальчишек, и блудных сыновей, и сбежавших братьев.  
А завтра утром скажет доктору Картер, что агента Бартона рано списывать со счетов.

\--------------------------------------  
12/06/2013


End file.
